I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of teaching basic mathematical operations and facts and more particularly relates to a system and apparatus for independent learning of basic math skills in progressive phases and levels.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Learning should be a lifelong, exciting experience that opens new opportunities for a person as new insights and skills are acquired. However, certain topics or subjects such as mathematics has the reputation of being hard and difficult to learn. If learning is not made exciting or attractive at an early age, a person may continue to associate negatively with learning and with perceived difficult subjects such as mathematics.
Flash cards are one of the most basic tools used by those learning mathematical fundamentals. The mathematical question is on one side of the card, with the answer on the other side of the card. The cards can be used in a random order to test the person's skill. However, the use of flash cards assumes that the person has a basic knowledge of mathematical fundamentals. Furthermore, the random use of the cards will not create a comprehensive overview of the particular skills being acquired or the interrelationship of the numbers and operations studied.
A variety of approaches beyond rote memorization and repetitive flash cards have been taken to assist in teaching math skills. With board games, such as that shown on U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,473, the student undertakes a variety of situations in which they must utilize already acquired mathematical skills. Another approach is in the form of jigsaw puzzles such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,741. Again, this requires knowledge of fundamental mathematical skills. Although such games reinforce known skills, they do not teach the basics or provide progressive learning for skills building.
Worksheets are another traditional common method for teaching mathematical fundamentals. However, worksheets are limited in use and provide no opportunity for the student to determine if the answer is correct while in the process of completing the worksheet. Thus, the student is not able to re-do the original worksheet and determine where his/her weaknesses are with respect to the tasks on the original worksheet.
Hence, there is a need for a fun, progressive method of teaching mathematical basics for individuals, wherein the method is self-correcting and self-teaching. There is a further need for a re-usable, interactive method of teaching math basics that increases in skill level and teaches the student to perceive the inter-relationship between different mathematical expressions which result in the same answer. The present invention addresses these and other needs.